


Der gebrochene Eid

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Torture, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Snape stellt fest, das er jahrelang für eine Lüge gearbeitet hat... es ist die Krise, die Dumbledore immer gefürchtet hat. Snape sucht seinen eigenen, neuen Weg. Doch was passiert eigentlich, wenn man den nicht brechbaren Eid bricht?
Kudos: 7





	Der gebrochene Eid

**Author's Note:**

> Es war jederzeit Snapes eigene Entscheidung, die ihn aus eigenem Willen an Dumbledores Seite hielt. Sein Versprechen, vor Dumbledore gegeben, besagt Harrys Leben zu schützen. Doch was ist es noch wert, warum sollte es ihn noch binden, wenn er entdeckt, das Dumbledore seine eigene Agenda verfolgt? Und Snape hat sowohl die Fähigkeiten, als auch die Schläue und das Geschick eines Slytherin, um einen eigenen Weg aus diesem Dilemma zu finden.

Dumbledore war zufrieden. Sein Plan war gut durchdacht. Und dank Severus Geistesgegenwärtigkeit würde dieser in naher Zukunft noch mehr in Voldemorts Gunst stehen…es war leicht etwas zu versprechen was längst ausgemacht war. Alles würde sich fügen wie geplant. Dachte er…  
„…versprichst Du, über Draco zu wachen…ihn nach Kräften zu beschützen…und, sollte er versagen, seinen Auftrag für ihn ausführen..“ „ich schwöre es“ Snapes Hand zuckte für einen kleinen Moment, doch er zog sie nicht zurück..  
„…sie reden nicht mit mir…weihen mich nicht ein…aber IHN, diesem grünen Jungen, ihn weihen Sie ein…und doch verlangen sie diesen kleinen Dienst von mir… Sie zu töten..“  
„Dracos Seele ist noch nicht in dem Maße befleckt“ – „und was ist mit Meiner Seele…meine?“  
„ich ziehe es vor, nicht all mein Wissen einem Korb anzuvertrauen…vor allem wenn dieser an des Dunklen Lords Arm baumelt…“- „was ich in Ihrem Dienst tue“  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„SIE haben mich betrogen Professor! Alles war dazu gedacht, Lilys Sohn zu beschützen. Dafür habe ich Ihnen Loyalität versprochen. Jetzt sagen Sie mir, das er sterben muss?“ Snapes Stimme war nicht laut, doch seine Wut und die Enttäuschung waren nicht zu überhören. „Nur so kann Voldemort besiegt werden“ sagte Professor Dumbledore rauh. „Ist das so?“ fragte Snape sehr langsam mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Mit einer knappen, blitzschnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs flog der Zauberstab aus Dumbledores Hand und landete in Snapes Hand. Dumbledore sah ihm entsetzt und ungläubig hinterher. Doch waren seine Reflexe nicht mehr wie früher, schon gar nicht seitdem sich dieser Fluch in seiner Hand festgesetzt hatte. Ohne Snapes Hilfe wäre er längst tot. „Severus“ sprach Albus sanft, wie zu einem unvernünftigen Kind. „Sei doch vernünftig. Wir sind diesen Weg schon so weit zusammen gegangen. Lass es uns nun auch zu Ende bringen.“ „Über die Leiche von Lily Potters Sohn? Damit ich auch noch die Schuld an SEINEM Tod ertragen muss?? Nein. Das ist Ihr Weg. Ich bin schon über zu viele Tote gewandelt. Mein Weg, der wird sich erst finden.“ Albus machte eine schnelle Bewegung, der Versuch Magie ohne Zauberstab zu wirken, doch auch jetzt war Severus schneller. Und mächtiger. Er lachte bitter auf. „Nein, alter Mann“. Was genug war, war genug. Mit einem kurzen Schwung seines Zauberstabs landete Albus in dem Sessel, der hinter ihm stand, magisch gebunden. Snapes Gesicht hatte eine ungesund graue Farbe angenommen, eine Ader pochte sichtbar in seiner Schläfe. Wie erstarrt stand er, den Zauberstab noch immer auf Dumbledore gerichtet. Seine Hand zitterte und er hasste sich für dieses Zeichen der Schwäche. Es wäre so leicht-zu leicht. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn stumm. Snapes Blick flackerte unstet. Er sah seinem Tod ins Auge. Doch es war noch zu früh! Das Geschick der ganzen Zaubererwelt lag in diesem Moment in Snapes Hand. Rufe des Entsetzens und der Entrüstung von den Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter erfüllten den Raum „Silencio!“ herrschte Snape und es blieb eine Stille die in den Ohren klang… Phineas Nigellus, der einzige Slytherin Schulleiter unter den Portraits klatschte langsam und betont Beifall. Dann zog er langsam und betont seinen Zaubererhut um Snape zuzunicken. Der „Junge“ hatte den Mumm eines wahren Slytherins…

Wie in Zeitlupe senkte Snape seine Hand. Er atmete tief durch um seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzufinden. „Ich werde ihn zu uns rufen, wenn ich mit Ihnen fertig bin“ sagte Snape langsam. „Wen-Harry?“ krächzte Dumbledore entsetzt. „Ja“ sagte Snape eisig. „Dann wird er erfahren was er schon längst hätte erfahren sollen. Das Sie ihn seit Jahren schon auf seinen sicheren Tod vorbereiten. Dann kann er selbst wählen, bevor es zu spät ist.“ Albus lachte spöttisch und erntete von Snape einen argwöhnischen Blick. „Was?“ „Er wird Dir nicht glauben. So wie er Dir nie geglaubt hat. Dafür habe ich gesorgt, indem ich nie ernsthaft eingeschritten bin gegen seinen Hass auf Dich“. Jetzt war es an Snape zu lächeln. „Oh. Keine Angst, Professor. Dank der zum Scheitern verurteilten Occlumency Stunden weiss Potter gut Erinnerungen im Pensieve zu lesen. Und….wie es die Fügung will“ er sah auf Albus Erinnerungen Kabinett „haben wir hier alles was ich brauche. Inclusive meiner eigenen Erinnerungen, die ich ihm zeigen werde. Potter ist eine Plage, aber nicht dumm“. Albus Blick wandelte sich in Entsetzen. „Wenn du ihn rufst, ist alles verloren…“.  
„Vorher haben wir beide noch etwas vor, Professor. Und zwar werden Sie mir verraten, was sich damals wirklich zugetragen hat. Warum Lily sterben musste, obwohl ich Sie auf Knien angefleht habe, sie zu schützen.“ Albus Gesicht wurde kurz grau. Ganz kurz. „Was soll ich dir erzählen, was du nicht längst weisst? Es gibt nichts zu erzählen. Vor allem nicht einem Ratgeber des Dunklen Lords. Wie sollte ich mehr darüber wissen als du selbst, Severus?“. Severus Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Ist das so. Wenn sie mich in dieser Sache belogen haben. Wobei dann wohl noch?“ Albus seufzte, etwas zu theatralisch. „Nirgends. Ich wollte dich doch als Verbündeten gewinnen“. Snape zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und lächelte spöttisch. „Sicher? Nun, das werden wir sehen. Sie sollten sich gut überlegen, ob Sie bei dieser Aussage bleiben wollen. Sehr gut.“ Albus Augen weiteten sich, aber er sagte nichts. „Ich denke nicht, das Sie vergessen haben wer ich bin. Und- was ich bin?“ Professor Dumbledore unterdrückte das aufkommende Unbehagen „Das meinst du nicht wirklich, Severus. Ich habe dir vertraut-bis jetzt. Du hast mir ein Versprechen gegeben“ Severus trat nah an Dumbledore heran. Seine schwarze Augen funkelten eisig. „Das habe ich. ICH halte meine Versprechen. Ich habe versprochen, Harry zu schützen. WAS ist mit IHREM Versprechen? Haben SIE die Potters wirklich beschützt, wie SIE es mir versprochen haben, als Gegenleistung für MEINE Loyalität? Professor. Ich lasse Ihnen noch einen Moment. Was ist damals wirklich passiert? Geben Sie mir ihre Erinnerungen und beweisen Sie ihre Aufrichtigkeit. Oder wir werden es – zusammen- herausfinden müssen. Auf die schmerzhafte Art.“ Snapes Augen funkelten eisig. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dir nichts zu erzählen“. Snape lehnte sich entspannt gegenüber Albus an die Wand, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, seinen Zauberstab drehte er spielerisch in seiner rechten Hand.   
„Gut. Wenn sie sich so sicher sind? Hat sie je jemand mit der Crucio Folter näher bekannt gemacht?“ Dumbledore stöhnte. „Nicht, Severus! Oder willst Du Dich weiter strafbar machen. Und deine Seele mit Unverzeihlichen Sprüchen beschmutzen?“. „Oh. Meine Seele?“ fragte Severus spöttisch. „Als wenn Sie der Zustand meiner Seele - oder dem was davon übrig ist - ernsthaft interessieren würde. Aber bleiben wir beim Thema. Wie sie wissen, habe ich -im Gegensatz zu ihnen- häufiger sehr persönliche Bekanntschaft mit der Cruciato Folter gemacht.“ Über sein Gesicht lief ein Schatten als er sich an die Schmerzen erinnerte. Die Spätfolgen regelmässiger Folter würden ihn nie mehr verlassen. Er konnte von Glück sagen, das er entsprechende Heil und Schmerzmittel selbst herstellen konnte. Einige davon nahm er regelmässig. Dumbledore rührte sich unbehaglich. „Der Dunkle Lord geniesst die Schmerzen seiner Opfer. Aber er geniesst es ganz besonders, seine Totesser so zu disziplinieren wann immer es ihm beliebt. Es ist durchaus faszinierend, die unterschiedlichen Auswirkungen auf die Delinquenten zu beobachten wenn man nicht selbst Ziel ist.“ Mit Macht und ohne grossen Erfolg verdrängte Snape die Erinnerungen an verkrümmte Körper und schmerzverzerrte Masken. Die Schatten des flackernden Feuers machten sein schmales Gesicht für einen Moment zu einer diabolischen Maske. Ein dünnes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. „Sie sind immer noch sicher das sie mir nichts zu erzählen haben, Professor?“ Albus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er hatte immer gewusst, das es irgendwann zu so einer Krise kommen konnte. Doch er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, Snape so in seine Pläne einzuspannen wie er es getan hatte.. er hatte niemanden, der dessen Rolle ausfüllen konnte. Doch Snape hatte- Merlin sei es geklagt- alle Möglichkeiten mit seinen Fähigkeiten jederzeit andere Wege einzuschlagen. Oder gar wieder die Seite zu wechseln. Albus schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Snape wiedervereint mit seinem ehemaligen Herrn? Einer seiner absoluten Alpträume in schlaflosen Nächten.  
Snape trat zu ihm und zog Albus Sessel auf einen teuren, sehr dicken Teppich. Albus öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute fragend. „Ich werde ihnen eine Kostprobe geben, meiner „Kunst“, Professor “. „Severus, mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist. Du wolltest doch ein neues Leben beginnen? Dich von den dunklen Künsten fernhalten?“ Albus Tonfall hatte etwas von einem Vater der auf seinen aufmüpfigen Sohn einredete. Severus lachte bitter. „Das dachte ich auch. Kurz. Als ich Ihnen in meiner Verzweiflung geglaubt habe- glauben wollte. Tatsächlich haben sie mich nur daran gehindert, mein Leben zu beenden, um mich für Ihre Ziele zu benutzen. Oder warum, haben sie mir gesagt, ich solle die Unverzeihlichen Flüche bei Bedarf einsetzen, solange mein Ruf als Professor nicht geschädigt wird?“  
Severus zog langsam den dunklen Mantel aus und hängte ihn über den Schreibtisch, genauso den dunkelblauen Gehrock. Er krempelte die Hemdsärmel hoch und entblösste schlanke Arme mit den schlanken Fingern und feingeschnittenen Händen wie die eines Arztes. Das Dunkle Mal hob sich deutlich von seiner hellen Haut ab, sowie zahlreiche alte Narben. Ohne das ewig gleiche Outfit des Professors wirkte Snape jünger- aber es erinnerte Albus ungut an das Häuten einer Schlange. An jemanden, der seine unerträglich gewordenen Lasten und seine alte Identität endlich abwarf… „Der Professor ist nicht mehr“ beantwortete er Albus unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich gebe ihnen nun einen kleinen Vorgeschmack. Danach frage ich sie noch einmal.- CRUCIO!“ sprach er leise aber deutlich. Im gleichen Zuge löste er Albus Fesseln.

Albus Welt verschwand im Schmerz. Es gab kein unten kein oben mehr, nur der verzweifelte und völlig vergebliche Versuch dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Sich zusammenkrümmend fiel er vom Stuhl auf den Teppich, seine Zähne schlugen hart zusammen das es knirschte. Bevor er anfangen konnte zu schreien- war der Schmerz weg. Er lag auf dickem Teppich und schnappte nach Luft. Severus lehnte entspannt am Schreibtisch, mit einem fast gelangweilten Ausdruck. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit“. Mit drei Schritten war er bei Albus und setzte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl, mit einem Schwung zogen sich die magischen Fesseln wieder zu. Albus brauchte lange sich von dieser Kostprobe zu erholen. Eine Kostprobe?? „Du Bastard!“ stiess Albus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als er wieder Luft bekam.

Severus wandte sich von ihm ab, um sich Tee -Tee!- zu machen. Sein Blick fiel auf seine schmalen Hände mit langen schlanken Fingern. Für einen Moment glaubte er blutige Streifen um seine Handgelenke zu sehen…  
Er sah sich selbst vor Voldemort knien, auf dem teuren Teppichboden des besten Gästezimmers in Malfoy Manor. Eine Geste der Demut, die Snape zutiefst hasste „Du musst mich erst von deiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit überzeugen, wie du weisst, Severus. Auch und gerade Totessern meines engsten Kreises darf ich das nicht ersparen.“ In dem Moment kam eine Frau hereingestürmt. Sie war wunderschön, wäre da nicht ein Hauch von -Wahnsinn?- in ihrem Blick. Sie riss die Augen auf als sie Severus erblickte. „Was hat er sich zuschulden kommen lassen? Ich habe euch immer gesagt das wir ihm nicht trauen sollten“ Bellatrix war hocherfreut. „Darf ich ihn mit der Folter beglücken?“ fragte sie eifrig. „Gemach, gemach, Bella“ Voldemort wirkte amüsiert. „Du kannst mir helfen. Aber nur weil du ihn nicht in dein Bett bekommen hast, ist er noch längst kein Verräter.“ Bella leckte sich anzüglich über die Lippen, doch wirkte sie nun auch verärgert. Bisher hatte sie noch jeden bekommen…nur nicht diesen Einzelgänger mit schwarzen Augen in denen man sich verlor, und der drohte, des Dunklen Lords Favorit zu werden. Und in den ihr Schwager vernarrt war. Es klopfte. „Das wird Lucius sein. Ich muss noch kurz mit ihm sprechen“. In der Hand jonglierte er mit Severus schwarzen Zauberstab. Er würde ihm den nachher wiedergeben, wenn Severus sich bewiesen hatte. Eine gute halbe Stunde später kam er wieder herein, begleitet von Lucius Malfoy. „Bellatrix!“ schnauzte Voldemort mit seiner kalten Stimme. „Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, fortzufahren!“ Bella duckte sich wie unter einem Schlag. Severus kauerte auf dem Boden, an den Handgelenken noch Reste von Drähten, die tief ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten. Blut tropfte auf den teuren Teppich. Vorsichtig bewegte Severus seine Hände. „Er hat nichtmal einen Mucks getan!“ maulte Bellatrix, ganz offensichtlich sehr enttäuscht. Voldemort nahm sie beiseite. „Bevor Severus einen Ton von sich gibt, ist er fast tot! Erlaube dir so etwas nicht noch einmal, Bellatrix. Nicht auszudenken wenn er als Tränkemeister seine Hände nicht mehr gebrauchen kann. Ich verspreche mir viel von ihm, und brauche ihn. Zumindest derzeit.“ Er schüttelte unmutig den Kopf. Fast hätte Bella ihm seinen Zaubertränkemeister verdorben. Wer bei der Cruciofolter gefesselt war, wehrte sich so vehement das die fixierten Gliedmassen irreparabel geschädigt wurden. Jeder, dem der volle Umfang des Cruciatofluches zuteil wurde, versuchte sich zu krümmen, sich einzurollen wie ein Kleinkind. Ein Schutzmechanismus des Körpers gegen die unerträglichen Schmerzen. Lucius hatte sich zu Severus gebückt und half ihm, den Draht vorsichtig zu entfernen. Er war ganz grau im Gesicht. Wütend sah er zu Bella hinüber. Mit ihr würde er ein paar Worte zu wechseln haben. Schliesslich war er hier der Hausherr! Severus war sein Freund, und mehr als das. Voldemort liess Bella stehen „wir sehen uns gleich beim Essen. Du natürlich auch, Severus“. Schon häufiger hatte er Severus Loyalität auf Herz und Nieren geprüft. Voldemort wusste sehr wohl, das dieser viel wegstecken konnte. Er wusste welcher Brutalität er zuhause ausgesetzt gewesen war. Doch nie hatte Severus nur kleinste Anzeichen gezeigt, in seiner Treue nachzulassen, auch nicht unter Schmerzen, bei denen andere Vater und Mutter verraten hätten und ihre Seele verschenkt. Alles was er gesehen hatte war Ehrgeiz, ein erstaunliches Gespür und Quelle von Magie und Hass- auch Selbsthass. Hass war ein hervorragender Verstärker für Magie…

Lucius zerrte Bella an einer Hand hinter sich her in ein kleines Nebenzimmer und zog die Tür hinter Ihnen ins Schloss. „Was fällt dir ein! Ich habe Severus nicht für den Dunklen Lord rekrutiert, damit du ihn verkrüppelst!“ Bellatrix grinste ihn provokant an. „Keine Angst, ich mache Dir Deinen kleinen Totesser nicht kaputt. Unser Prinz der dunklen Künste und tausend Zaubertränke. Er kann dir immer noch dein Bett warmhalten. Oder hast du gar deinen guten Ruf als Prefekt riskiert und dich damals schon mit diesem Kind verlustiert?“ Lucius Wangen bekamen rote Flecken. Bella lächelte anzüglich. Es amüsierte sie wenn Lucius vornehme Zurückhaltung endete. „Tsetse. Beeindruckend. Ich muss zugeben, Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Ich hätte eher darauf kommen sollen, warum unser sprödes Prinzlein dich so nahe heran lässt“ Lucius packte ihre beiden Handgelenke fest wie ein Schraubstock doch schwieg er. „Du sollst diesbezüglich ja über ...gewisse Qualitäten verfügen, hörte ich“ sagte Bella geniesserisch. „Zu schade, daß du mein Schwager bist. Aber keine Angst. Dein kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Und es ist gut zu wissen, das Severus nicht der Mönch ist, für den ich ihn hielt… Hoffentlich hast Du Deinen Liebling auch Gehorsam gelehrt? Sonst wirst Du nicht lange Freude an deinem Spielzeug haben.“ Bella war gefährlich. Aber am liebsten hätte Lucius sie in diesem Moment mit blossen Händen erwürgt.

Wenig später sassen sie alle an der grossen Tafel und speisten. Severus verbundene Handgelenke schmerzten.   
Wieder einmal hatte er insgeheim einige Stunden vor dem Haus der Potters verbracht. Darauf gewartet, Lily hinter dem Fenster zu erblicken. Sie hasste ihn, zu Recht. Es würde nie wieder so sein wie früher, und so war das die einzige Freude die er hatte. Niemand hier sollte und durfte je davon erfahren… Sein Leben und das anderer stand auf dem Spiel. Lucius legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm „ich hoffe es geht dir schon besser“ ein warmer besorgter und entschuldigender Blick des Freundes traf Severus. 

Nach einer Weile fragte Snape leichthin- „und, gewappnet für eine ernsthafte Befragung?“ er lächelte tatsächlich ironisch. „Oder haben sie mir doch etwas mitzuteilen?“ Fast machte sich Albus Stimme selbstständig „J…..Nein“ sagte er entschlossen. „Doch wenn du weitermachst wirst du bald niemanden zum befragen haben. Wenn ich den Verstand verliere, Severus“. Snape lachte kurz auf. „Nein. Das Longbottoms Eltern den Verstand verloren haben, ist dem brutalen Überschwang von Bellatrix zu verdanken. Wer seine Emotionen gut kontrolliert kann genau beeinflussen wieviel Schmerz er verursacht, und ob und welche bleibenden Schäden er bei seinem Opfer riskiert. Du wirst nur sterben oder irre werden, wenn ich das so will. Das ist die wahre Kunst.“  
„Es liegt keine Ehre darin, einen alten Mann zu quälen, Du erbärmlicher Bastard“.   
„Ehre?“ lachte Severus bitter. „Seit wann billigen sie mir Ehre zu? Einem Todesser? Ehre interessiert mich nicht. Geben sie mir die Wahrheit. Sagen sie mir, warum die Potters sterben mussten. Warum ich mein Leben riskiert habe ohne sie retten zu können. Warum war der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit nicht in der Lage sie zu schützen?“  
„Sie konnte ich nicht retten. Aber dein Leben habe ich gerettet, Severus“ sprach Albus heiser und sanft.  
„Oh, ja, danke. Aber das war es nicht, worum ich Sie gebeten habe, oder?“ sprach Severus hart. „Sie weichen mir aus. Ich will die Wahrheit!“  
Dumbledore blieb stumm.

„ich denke es wird Zeit für die wahre Befragung“ sagte Snape kalt. „Dein Vater hätte dich totprügeln sollen“ sagte Albus wütend „als noch Zeit war“. Severus Augen verengten sich. „So. Sie wissen davon?“ „Natürlich. Alle Lehrer wussten es. Die Anzeichen waren so eindeutig. Das niemand dich anfassen durfte. Du niemals in der Krankenstation bleiben wolltest. Was war damals eigentlich zwischen dir und Lucius, hm? Lucius Schosshündchen, hörte ich. Ich wollte immer schon wissen, ob da etwas dran ist.“ Dumbledore lächelte etwas boshaft. Snape sah weg von ihm. Er fühlte sich blossgestellt, nackt. „Und was ist mit den anderen Gerüchten? Hast du wirklich deinen eigenen Vater umgebracht? Bist du auch noch zum Vatermörder geworden?“ fragte Dumbledore verächtlich. Snape musterte ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick. „Genug“ er atmete schwer. Plötzlich schien es ihm gar nicht mehr so abwegig… Dumbledore zu töten. Der Welt den Rücken zuzudrehen. Wollte er die Wirklichkeit wirklich noch wissen? Oder wollte er einfach nur raus, weg? Sich von den Ränken dieses intriganten alten Zauberers befreien?  
Mit einem Schwung löste er Dumbledores Fesseln „Crucio!“. Dumbledores Welt löste sich auf in unerträglichem Schmerz. Zuckend und sich windend fiel er vom Stuhl auf den weichen teuren Teppich. Er öffnete den Mund um zu schreien - „Muffliato“ murmelte Snape leise- doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Albus schien zu schreien doch es war nichts davon zu hören. Snape betrachtete den alten Zauberer kühl, wie er sich in Qualen wand. Es überraschte ihn,das es ihm keine Freude machte ihn zu quälen. Er empfand einfach- nichts. Nicht einmal die Genugtuung von Rache war ihm vergönnt. Es dauerte nicht lange- dem Professor war es sicher eine Ewigkeit gewesen- und dieser versuchte zu sprechen. Snape hob den Verstummungssfluch auf. „…du..bekommst..meine Erinnerung“ Dumbledores Stimme war heiser von den stummen Schreien „Bastard!“ krächzte er. Snape lächelte spöttisch. Mit einem Schritt war er bei Dumbledore und half ihm auf den Stuhl zurück. Er zog eine kleine Glasphiole aus seiner Hosentasche und flösste sie Dumbledore ein. „Das sollte Ihrer Stimme helfen. Erzählen sie mir was ich sehen werde?“. 

Mit seinem Zauberstab extrahierte er Dumbledores Erinnerungen in eine unscheinbare Glasphiole die unangenehm an eine Urne erinnerte. Die Erinnerungen waren schwarz mit einem bedrohlich rötlichen Schimmer. Dumbledores Stimme war fast normal als er sprach. „Ich habe dich angelogen, Severus. Ich hätte sie retten können. Doch dann hätte es nie einen Jungen-der-lebte gegeben. Ich wollte den Jungen der Prophezeiung unter meinem Einfluss haben. Ich habe mich immer gegen meinen inneren Hunger nach Macht gewehrt. Doch hier… Ich war, ich bin sicher, nur mit ihm ist Voldemort sterblich. Ja, ich wusste, Voldemort würde sie finden. Und ich…hatte den Tarnumhang geliehen. Der Umhang der selbst vor dem Tod schützt, heisst es.“ Snape hörte das Geständnis mit an, ohne sich zu rühren. Betäubt drehte er Dumbledores Erinnerungsphiole in der Hand. Lily. Er hielt Lilys Tod in der Hand. „Severus…“sprach Dumbledore sanft. „Ich wollte Harry an meiner Seite. Und ich brauchte dich. Und wie sollte ich mir dich besser verpflichten, wenn nicht durch dein Schuldgefühl, das dich foltert, dich verfolgt? Weswegen du dich selbst töten wolltest“ Dumbledores Stimme klang nun etwas unsicher. War dies der Moment? Würde Severus ihn töten? Jede Hoffnung auf Voldemorts Vernichtung zerstören? 

Severus Snape stand wie erstarrt, den Zauberstab nachlässig in der Hand. Ein seltsames Geräusch durchbrach die bleierne Stille im Raum. Ein Rascheln... Jedes einzelne der Bücher in den unzähligen Regalen bekam ein Eigenleben. Wie seltsame ungelenke Vögel flogen sie aus den Regalen und bildeten zusammen mit den seltsamen Gerätschaften, die auf den Tischen gestanden hatten eine Art Wirbel von Gegenständen die durch die Luft jagten. Der Wirbel war so stark das auch die Schulleiterportraits wie in einem starken Sturm an den Wänden hin und herschwankten. Der chaotische Wirbel an Gegenständen umgab Snape, ohne ihn zu berühren. Einige der herumfliegenden Bücher trafen Dumbledore das er sich duckte, im Bemühen Kopf und Gesicht zu schützen. Snape stand in dem immer schneller werdenden Wirbel, der durch die wilde Magie seiner Emotionen verursacht wurde, unbewegt. Das Schauspiel dauerte wenige Minuten. Dann nahm Snape einen tiefen, seufzenden Atemzug. Umgehen kam der Wirbel zum Erliegen und alle Bücher und Gegenstände fielen abrupt zu Boden, das Büro ein einziges Chaos.

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging Snape zu Dumbledores Sessel, in den er sich schwer fallen liess. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Eine bleierne Stille hing im Raum, kaum durch gelegentliches Knacken des Kaminfeuers unterbrochen.   
„Severus, wenn du diesen Raum verlässt, wenn du dich von unseren Plänen lossagst. Wenn du Harry sagst was er besser nicht wissen sollte. Dann wird jeder Alles von Dir erfahren! Dafür werde ich sorgen. Jeder wird wissen was du bist. Ein Totesser, ein Mörder. Ein Vater Mörder. Ein Folterknecht.“   
Snape hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, sein Blick leer, kalt. Erschöpft. Er rührte sich nicht, betrachtete Albus lediglich aus verengten Augen, lediglich die Falte in seiner Stirnmitte zeigte das ihm nicht gefiel was er hörte. „Und untertäniger Diener und Lustknabe von Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy..“ in dem Moment war Snape in zwei Schritten bei Albus und packte ihn an der Kehle das dieser nach Luft rang. „Nur zu. Bisher haben sie dich nur verdächtigt. Wenn du jetzt gehst, werden sie es endlich glauben.“ Severus liess ihn los und spuckte verächtlich neben sich. Dann lächelte er höhnisch. „Was ist denn mit ihnen, werter Professor? Ein Schulleiter der Männer liebt und ausgerechnet den Jungen-der-lebte unter seine …..Fittiche nimmt…“ Severus Stimme war leise aber trotzdem schneidend. Dumbledore presste die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

Snape wandte sich von ihm ab. Er suchte sich einen Wälzer und setzte sich an Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Dort gab er vor zu lesen. Die Nachwirkung der Folter schickten Wellen des Schmerzes durch Dumbledores Körper. Erst jetzt hatte er eine Ahnung, was Severus alles auf sich genommen hatte in seinem Auftrag. Im Glauben Harry zu retten. Ganz offensichtlich wartete Snape auf den Morgen. Wenn er Harry rufen konnte ohne zuviel Aufsehen zu erregen.   
„Was hast du nun mit mir vor, Severus? Wenn du mich jetzt und hier tötest, ist dir ab sofort das ganze Zaubereiministerium auf den Versen.“ Severus sah auf und musterte ihn mit einem kühlen Lächeln. „Nein. Sie werden Leben. Aber nicht so, wie sie denken…“ Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „ Dann wirst du bald sterben. Wenn du den unbrechbaren Schwur ignorierst. Wir wissen beide, das Draco Malfoy mich nicht töten kann.“ Severus Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur kälter. „Wahr. Er wird es nicht tun. Und ich auch nicht. Sehen sie auf ihre Hand, Professor“. Dumbledore erschrak. Seine durch einen Horcrux abgestorbene Hand… dunkle Linien wie Wurzeln zogen sich seinen Unteram hinauf. Der Fluch breitete sich aus. „Ich habe den Fluch des Dunklen Lords in ihrer Hand gestoppt, doch die Folter zerstört solche Schutzzauber. Sie werden sterben, aber langsam. Aber zuerst stirbt ihr Verstand. Jeden Tag ein Stück mehr.“ Albus begriff. „Severus…! Bitte!“ „Nein“ sagte Snape kalt.   
Als es allmählich hell wurde schickte Snape nach einem Hauselfen, Harry zu holen. 

Als Harry in den Raum trat, sah er sofort das etwas nicht stimmte. Das Büro war ein einziges Chaos. Doch schlug soeben die Tür mit einem endgültig klingenden Geräusch hinter ihm zu. Er fuhr herum- hinter ihm stand Snape. Harrys Augen weiteten sich erschreckt. „Potter“ sagte Snape nur mit einem Nicken und ging hinüber an den Schreibtisch an den er sich lässig mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen lehnte. Professor Dumbledore war gebunden, Schweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn. „Sie…..sie haben Professor Dumbledore gefoltert“. „Scharfsinnig wie immer, Potter“ spottete Snape. „Ganz recht. Unser Professor hat ihnen und mir ein paar kleine Details in seinem grossen Plan verschwiegen. Unter anderem das Sie seiner Meinung nach sterben müssen- nein sollen, um den..Dunklen Lord…zu besiegen“. Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen und schloss ihn wieder. Er schluckte. „Stimmt das?“ fragte er Dumbledore. „Harry, lass mich….“ Doch Harry hatte sich zu Snape herumgedreht „und warum..warum sollte ich ihnen glauben?“ Snape musterte ihn kühl, aber ohne Spott. „Selbst sie sind nicht so ein Narr. Sehen sie sich die Erinnerungen an im Denkarium. Damit können sie doch umgehen, wie wir beide wissen“ schloss er sarkastisch. Als Harry wieder aus den Erinnerungen auftauchte schwirrte ihm der Kopf. Doch was Snape gesagt hatte- war wahr. Und Snape, der Lehrer, den er wie keinen anderen hasste, Snape…. „SIE haben versprochen, mich zu beschützen?? Sie?“ Es schien ihm einfach unglaublich. Snape sah weg, sein blasses Gesicht wurde noch fahler. Nie hatte jemand erfahren sollen, das ER James Potters Sohn beschützte…. „Ja“ antwortete er mit belegter Stimme widerwillig. Harry sah von einem zum anderen, sein Kopf schwirrte. Da hob Snape den Kopf als ob er lauschte. „Potter, meine Zeit hier läuft ab. Ich helfe ihnen- wenn sie das wollen. Wenn nein…“ er zuckte die Schultern. „Ihre Eule wird mich finden“. Ohne ein weiteres Wort richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das grosse Fenster das zerbarst. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung sprang er hindurch. Harry riss die Augen auf. „Ist er….?“ „Er hat ein paar Tricks von seinem Meister gelernt“ murmelte Dumbledore. 

Severus landete gut auf seinen Füssen. Schnell lief er im Schutz der Mauern zu einer kleinen Pforte, die direkt in die Verliese führte. Hoffentlich war er noch rechtzeitig. Er verbarg sich hinter einer Rüstung und hatte Glück. Draco ging an ihm vorbei, nichts ahnend. Mit einem Satz sprang Snape aus der Deckung, packte Draco am Hals, hielt ihm den Mund zu und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Draco riss zu Tode erschreckt die Augen auf. „Pssst“ machte Snape. „Du musst mitkommen. Schnell.“ „W…..“ versuchte Draco zu stammeln. Was wollte dieser Lügner, dieser falsche Freund seines Vaters von ihm? Er hatte eine Mission zu erfüllen. Er wehrte sich heftig und versuchte sich loszureissen. Snape sprach leise „Imperio“. Dracos Augen wurden blank..ohne Gegenwehr folgte er ihm.

Draco kam erst wieder in Severus Versteck zu sich. Es war ein Keller, eingerichtet wie ein Labor. Doch war alles staubig, als sei hier lange niemand gewesen. Ein Spion musste immer einige Verstecke haben. „WAS fällt dir ein!“ legte Draco los „mich so zu entführen! Ich habe eine Mission zu erfüllen!“ „Deine grossartige Mission“ hakte Snape in verächtlichem und gelangweilten Ton ein „als wenn du denn Mumm hättest, Dumbledore zu töten. Hältst dich für wichtig, weil der Dunkle Lord so einem Grünschnabel das dunkle Mal gab. Er will deine Familie strafen. Er rechnet doch damit das du versagst.“ „Das ist nicht wahr!!!“ brüllte Draco „DU Verräter! LÜGNER! Feigling!“ Er fing an herumzurennen und zu toben. Snape fing ihn ein und gab ihm eine saftige Backpfeife. Draco hielt sich das Gesicht. Stille. „Es reicht“ sagte Snape leise. „Du bleibst hier solange ich es für richtig halte. Dein Vater sitzt in Azkaban, aber dort ist er im Moment sicher. Deiner Mutter wird niemand etwas tun. Wenn ich alles geregelt habe, dann kommst du hier wieder raus.“ „Was ist wenn du nicht wiederkommst? Wenn sie dich als Verräter fassen und töten?“ fragte Draco ängstlich. „Verrecke ich dann hier wie eine Ratte im Loch?“ Snape rollte die Augen. „Mit meinem Tod lösen sich die Schliesszauber und du kannst gehen. Beruhigt?“ Er hatte jetzt keinen Sinn sich mit diesem feigen Möchtegern dranzugeben. „Geh nach nebenan und bleib da.“ Er schob ihn in den kleinen Nebenraum und schloss die Tür.  
Draco kochte. ER war ein Totesser!! Was wagte Snape, ihn hier festzusetzen? Der Dunkle Lord hatte Ihm diesen Auftrag anvertraut, nicht Snape! Wie sollte er je den Namen seiner Familie reinwaschen, je Ehre wiedererlangen? Runde um Runde drehte er in diesem Abstellraum, bis er sich resigniert auf einen wackligen Hocker setzte. Er wusste nicht, das er lange auf Snape würde warten müssen.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden kam dieser wieder. Er liess Draco aus der Abstellkammer. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?“ motzte Draco. „Ich bin fast verhungert und verdurstet hier!“ Stumm rührte Snape in einem Tränkekessel eine Suppe an. Er füllte eine Glaskaraffe mit Wasser und stellte sie hörbar auf den kleinen Tisch an der Wand. Dann nahm er einen Schluck aus einer fast leeren Glasflasche. Draco musterte Snape erstaunt. Dieser roch seltsam, unter anderem nach Brandwein..und nach..hm..Parfüm? Er kannte dieses Parfüm. Doch woher? Snape war nachlässig, gar schlampig gekleidet, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Snape bei einer Frau?? „Wo waren sie?“ verlangte Draco zu wissen. Snape betrachtete ihn mit einem drohenden Blick aus tief umschatteten Augen. „Kein Wort!“ Es war eindeutig ein Befehl. Snapes helles Hemd hatte dunkle Schmierspuren wie von getrocknetem Blut. An seinem Hals prangten einige, ehemals blutige Kratzspuren. Kaum hatte Draco gegessen, schob ihn Snape in seine Kammer, mit einem endgültigen Klick schloss sich die Tür.

Severus setzte sich an den Labortisch und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Einen Moment. Einen Moment Zeit, zu verarbeiten was er erfahren hatte. Das er sein Leben einer von Dumbledores Lügen gewidmet hatte. Wie hatte er noch einmal so töricht sein können jemandem zu vertrauen. Er hatte zwei Herren gedient. Und beide hatten ihn belogen, geblendet, für ihre Zwecke missbraucht. Beide hatten nicht Wort gehalten. Er musste planen, wollte er noch etwas ändern. Und er hoffte. Er hoffte dieses eine Mal auf Harry Potter. Das er kam.

Ruckartig stand Severus auf, ihm war schwindelig vom Schlafmangel. Er füllte einen Kübel mit Wasser, zog sich aus und wusch sich. Sehr gründlich, es war wie ein Zwang. Er wurde den Geruch nicht los, der ihm solche Übelkeit bereitete. Auch sein Rücken zeigte lange blutige Striemen von Fingernägeln. Lange Fingernägel… Bellatrix. Sie hatte noch nichts gehört von dem was er getan hatte. Und es war so einfach gewesen, so naheliegend. Er ekelte sich vor sich selber. Er war der letzte Dreck. Er fühlte sich von seinem eigenen Körper verraten das der dies nicht verweigert hatte. Bellatrix hatte ihn immer in seinem Bett haben wollen, und hatte die Gründe für seinen Sinneswechsel nicht einen Moment hinterfragt. Es war mehr ein Kampf gewesen, ein gewaltsames Kräftemessen und Übereinander-Herfallen als Liebe… und offensichtlich war es genau das was Bellatrix erregte. Als sie genug von ihm hatte und sie endlich schlief, hatte er ihren Zauberstab genommen und den Schlüssel ihres Gringotts Schliessfachs. Und eine Flasche Schnaps, mit der vergeblich versuchte den Geschmack nach ihr und seinen Ekel herunterzuspülen. Dumbledore hatte recht. Er war das Letzte. Doch was machte es noch? Seine Tage waren ohnehin gezählt. Eine Woge von Selbsthass überspülte ihn, das er wünschte es wäre schon so weit…

Narcissa sass auf der teuren Couch und nippte geziert an einer Tasse Tee. Wie immer war sie sehr sorgfältig gekleidet, doch in so dunklen Farben wie eine Witwe. So passte sie perfekt in das edel eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Vor ihr, aufgebracht und unruhig wie ein Tiger im Käfig lief Bellatrix Runde um Runde hin und her. Ihr schönes langes Haar flog, ihr Makeup war verschmiert und schlampig. Gelegentlich nahm sie einen Dekogegenstand der Einrichtung in die Hand um ihn dann achtlos wieder abzustellen. „Lass das!“ zischte Narcissa scharf. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag ein Daily Prophet, Titelseite nach oben. „Jetzt reiss dich mal zusammen“. „Du hast gut reden!!“ zeterte Bellatrix aufgebracht. „Komm. Jahrelang hast Du dich beschwert das Severus dir die kalte Schulter zeigt und du nicht deine Machtspielchen mit ihm treiben konntest wie mit allen anderen. Jetzt dreht er einmal den Spiess um, war mit dir letztendlich im Bett und du jammerst?“ „Er hat meinen Zauberstab und etwas Wertvolles aus meinem Schliessfach in Gringotts gestohlen!“. „Das bist du doch selbst Schuld wenn du in deinem Hormonrausch nicht mehr auf deine Sachen aufpasst. War er denn wenigstens gut?“ fragte Narcissa etwas spitz. „Ja….“ – Bella leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen wie eine Katze die Milch geschleckt hatte. 

„Lucius sitzt in Azkaban, Draco wurde von Severus entführt wer weiss wohin und du jammerst über fehlenden Goldplunder und eine Bettgeschichte. Ich will meinen Sohn gesund wieder!“ Bella wandte sich ihr zu. „Keine Angst. Severus hat den Eid geschworen. Er hat keine andere Wahl als ihn zu beschützen!“ „Das ist ja schön. Aber wie lange noch? Wenn Draco Dumbledore nicht töten kann, und Severus es auch nicht tut, wird der gebrochene Eid Severus umbringen. Und Draco?“ Über Nacht hatte Severus sich zum meistgesuchten Mann der Zauberergesellschaft entwickelt. Zusätzlich zu seiner Historie hatte er nun noch Dumbledore-das behauptete man zumindest- in den Wahn gefoltert und Draco entführt. Und weil er gegen Voldemorts Pläne verstossen hatte, stand er auch bei ihm auf der Liste der Verräter. Zudem hatte er sich illegal Zutritt zu Bellas Schatz in Gringotts verschafft. Das Severus seinen Stolz über den Haufen geworfen hatte um sich für seine Ziele so zu prostituieren und Bella zu verführen erstaunte Narcissa aufs Äusserste. Trotz allem amüsierte sie sich heimlich darüber, das er ihre Schwester so hereingelegt hatte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das ausgerechnet Severus der Jahrelang ohne Frau gelebt hatte wie ein wahrer Slytherin auch zu so einem Mittel griff. „Wie lange dauert es bis einen ein gebrochener Eid tötet?“. „Das weiss niemand. Doch wenn er wirklich vorhat seinen Eid nicht zu erfüllen, wird er es jetzt schon merken das er sterben wird“. 

Die Zelle war zugig, kalt. Das schwer vergitterte Fenster war weit oben. Auch die eindringende Meeresluft vertrieb kaum den Gestank der Zelle die Wohn, Schlafraum und Klo zugleich war. Seit- Jahrhunderten? In einer Ecke lag ein kleines Häuflein Knochen eines längst vergessenen Insassen. Der noch lebende Insasse sass auf der wackligen mit Lumpen bedeckten Pritsche. Haar und Bart waren gewachsen und keine Spur mehr von Lucius Malfoys einst gepflegtem Äusseren war zu erahnen. Er war dreckig und stank, was er kaum noch bemerkte. Schlimmer war die Verzeiflung und Angst, verursacht durch die Dementoren die Azkaban immer noch bewachten. Lucius Augen waren gerötet und eingefallen. Ein Tag verging wie der andere. Es war grauenhaft. Und doch- hier war er vor seinem Lord sicher. Vor Folter, die er beherrschte wie kein anderer. Vor Demütigung. Lucius Stolz war gebrochen. Er war ein Niemand, nicht einmal fähig seine Familie zu beschützen… In dem Moment flatterte ein Rabe durchs Gitter. Lucius hob müde den Kopf. „Was willst du? Mir die Augen aushacken?“ Der Rabe hüpfte näher, liess einen Zettel in Lucius Schoss fallen. Dann krächzte er einmal und flog hinaus. Mit steifen Fingern griff Lucius nach dem Zettel. „Draco ist in Sicherheit“ stand darauf in gedrungener und so vertrauter Schrift. Lucius fuhr auf und rannte durch die Zelle. Drei Schritte vor, drei zurück. Hundertmal las er den Zettel, betrachtete die Schrift. Er wusste nicht was wunderbarer war. Das sein Sohn sicher war. Oder das er eine Nachricht seines Geliebten- seines Freundes in der Hand hielt. Doch was war passiert? Was hatte Severus getan um das zu erreichen?

Nachts. Nur ein winziges Lichtlein brannte im Raum. Leise, ganz leise stand Draco auf, auf Socken. In Zeitlupe schlich er zur Tür, die er absichtlich nur angelehnt hatte. Er atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete er sie, Millimeter für Millimeter. Fast lautlos. Auch das Labor war nur sehr schwach erleuchtet. Er wusste, ohne seinen Zauberstab, den Snape an sich genommen hatte, würde er nicht hier rauskommen. Er hatte beide Zauberstäbe, seinen eigenen und Snapes, neben Snapes Pritsche liegen sehen. Waren sie noch dort? Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Snape war mit seiner grünen Decke zugedeckt, er sah nur einen Schopf schwarzer Haare. Draco lauschte höchst angespannt, selbst die Luft anhaltend. Er schien ganz ruhig zu atmen. Ganz langsam schlich Draco noch näher heran. Er musste, er wollte die Familienehre retten. Das Versagen seines Vaters vergessen lassen. Er musste sich über das Bett beugen. Aber es rührte sich nichts. Er hielt den Atem an. Nur keinen Luftzug verursachen. Langsam Ganz langsam. Er streckte die Hand aus zu dem kleinen Tisch, als eine starke Hand ihn am Hemdkragen packte und ihn brutal rückwärts gegen die Wand schleuderte, das ihm die Luft wegblieb. Er stiess dabei ein Regal um, er hörte Glas zu Bruch gehen. Snapes Gesicht war so nah vor seinem, das er fast schielen musste. „Da musst du schon früher aufstehen, Draco, du Möchtegern“ quetschte Snape zwischen gefletschten Zähnen hervor. „Versuch das nicht nochmal. Sonst kette ich dich an wie einen Hund“. Draco schaute erst erbost, dann entsetzt. „Wenn das mein Vater erfährt..“ „dann wird er froh sein das ich deine Haut mitgerettet habe und es wird ihn nicht im Geringsten kümmern ob dir meine Methoden passen.“ Snape liess ihn so abrupt los, das Draco taumelte. Snape wandte sich von ihm ab, um die Decke aufzuheben, die er hatte fallen lassen. Draco schnappte nach Luft. Snape trug nur eine lange Hose. Sein Rücken war bedeckt von tiefen Narben die auch im schlechten Licht nicht zu übersehen waren. Peitschennarben, alt, aber nicht weniger entsetzlich anzusehen. „Was…wer…“ stammelte Draco. Snape drehte sich zu ihm um. „Andenken. Von Deinem verehrten Lord…“ sagte er spöttisch. „Das- kann nicht sein“ murmelte Draco. „Du bist- warst sein Ratgeber?! Er würde nie..“ „Würde er nicht? Je enger du ihm stehst, desto härter die Strafen. Doch er brauchte mich. Geh ins Bett Draco.“

Lorkin kniete vor seinem Lord. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er Musste diese Nachrichten übergeben. Aber… „Ich habe Neuigkeiten mein Lord. Auch sehr gute!“ Voldemort zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wirklich? Na gut. Gib her“ Lorkin gab ihm die Zeitungsartikel, zuoberst.. „Hogwarts in Not! Schulleiter Dumbledore schwer erkrankt. Kommissarische Schulleitung wird bis auf weiteres von Professor Mc. Gonagall übernommen…“ „Er ist in St. Mungos“ stammelte Lorkin mit schiefem Grinsen. „Man sagt er verliert den Verstand. Er soll kaum noch ansprechbar sein.“ „Ah, mein Fluch. Endlich scheint er zu wirken“ Voldemort schaute erfreut. Das würde alles einfacher machen… „darf ich mich entfernen?“ fragte Lorkin, bemüht seine Angst zu verbergen. „Ja, Du kannst gehen“. Lokin übergab ihm die Zeitungsartikel und verschwand verdächtig schnell. Voldemort überlegte was als nächstes zu tun war, bis sein Blick wieder auf die Zeitung fiel. Ein Ausschnitt rutschte heraus. „Severus Snape- ehemaliger Tränkemeister und Professor auf der Flucht! Auf seinen Kopf ist eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt. Neben anderer schwerer Vergehen wird er dringend verdächtigt Professor Dumbledores Zustand durch Folter verursacht zu haben..“. WAS?? Dumbledore schien aus dem Weg zu sein, wenn er ihn auch lieber tot gesehen hätte. Doch was fiel Severus ein so vorzugreifen? Abgesehen davon das er als Spion auf der anderen Seite nun nicht mehr brauchbar war. Severus war ihm ein wertvoller und intelligenter Berater und Spion gewesen. Aber er hatte geahnt das er ihn irgendwann als Verräter würde hinrichten müssen. Nun, Bella würde sich freuen. 

Dumbledore tobte. Inzwischen hatte man ihn in eine Gummizelle verlegt. Er wollte hier raus! Er musste hier raus! Man hielt ihn für wahnsinnig. Weil er kaum drei verständliche Worte sprechen konnte. Auch nicht schreiben. Doch geistig war er völlig klar. Nach der Folter breitete sich der Fluch, den Snape zuvor in seiner Hand fixiert hatte immer weiter aus. Doch sein Geist trübte sich schneller ein als sein Körper starb. Er war eingesperrt im eigenen Körper. Es war die schlimmste Art zu sterben die er sich vorstellen konnte. Darum hatte er Snape zu dem Versprechen genötigt ihn zu töten, sobald er alles getan hatte, um Harry vorzubereiten. Doch das würde ihm nun nicht vergönnt sein. Selbst der Dunkle Lord hatte kein Interesse mehr ihn tot zu sehen. Er war aus dem Weg. Nur Severus, nur er hätte ihm noch helfen können. Diesen Zustand zu stoppen, oder sein Leid zu beenden. Immer immer wieder, wenn seine Panik und Tobsuchtsanfälle es zuliessen, rief er seinen Namen. „SNAPE!!!!“. Die Heiler dachten er wolle sich rächen, den Schuldigen an seinem Zustand nennen. Doch das war nicht der Grund. Ganz und gar nicht.

Der Kopf des Dunklen Lords schien in der Luft zu schweben. „Liefer dich mir aus Severus! Du hast gegen meine Befehle gehandelt. Liefer Dich aus, oder Du wirst vor Deinem Tod Qualen erleiden von denen selbst Du keine Vorstellung hast. Wenn ich dich holen lasse….“ Das Bild verschwand. Snapes Dunkles Mal brannte schmerzhaft.  
Harry stand auf dieser einsamen Bergkuppe und wartete. Er musste wirklich verrückt sein. Snape zu trauen, der ein Totesser war und offen zugegeben hatte Dumbledore gefoltert zu haben. Doch Harry hatte immer auf Dumbledore vertraut.. das dieser ihn beschützte. Das war eine Lüge gewesen. Wem sollte er noch glauben? Er hatte es in den Erinnerungen gesehen. Dumbledore hatte sie beide betrogen. Ihn. Und Snape. Harry gab es auf. Er würde das Risiko eingehen. Wie aus dem Nichts apparierte Snape neben ihm. „Komm“ sagte er leise.

Nach Snapes Verschwinden hatte man Hogwarts auf den Kopf gestellt, ohne etwas zu finden. Severus Snape wurde seitdem intensiv gesucht. Harry hatte leicht glaubhaft machen können das er auch nichts über seinen Verbleib wusste. Was wahr war. Verschwiegen hatte er nur, das er wusste wie er mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen konnte….

Harry wusste nicht was ihn erwartete als er Snape durch die schwere Holztür folgte. Im Raum dahinter befand sich ein komplettes Tränkelabor. Alt aber voll ausgestattet. In einer Ecke eine Pritsche mit einer schönen Slytherindecke. Ob Snape hier schlief? „Was machst Du hier?“ schnarrte Dracos Stimme aus einer Ecke. „Das sollte ich dich fragen“, konterte Harry. „Der dort“ Draco zeigte verärgert auf Snape „hat mich weggeschleppt und hier eingesperrt“. „Sei still, Draco. Ich kann dich hier gerade nicht gebrauchen“. Von ihm mit Schimpfworten übelster Art bedacht schleppte Snape Draco an seinem Anzug zu einer weiteren Tür, schob Draco hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Mehrere schwere Schlösser machten durch ein Klicken deutlich: Die Tür war zu. Snape liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. 

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe, Potter“ sagte Snape sachlich. Im Gegensatz zu den hasserfüllten Blicken die Snape sonst für ihn übrig hatte konnte man das fast als- freundlich betrachten. „Ich will sie von diesem Bruchstück der Seele des Dunklen Lords befreien. Ohne das kann er nicht sterben. Dazu brauche ich zunächst durch ihre Gedanken Zugang zu den seinen. Ich denke, Ihnen ist klar, das er mich auf keinen Fall bemerken oder etwas davon mitbekommen darf?“ „Und V…äh- Sie wissen-schon-wer?“ „Wenn ich mit meinem Plan Erfolg habe, wird ihn niemand mehr zu fürchten haben“ sagte Snape etwas vage. „Doch ich muss sie warnen. Ich werde in ihre Gedanken sehen, in seine. Und sie in meine. Auch Gedanken die wir mit niemandem teilen wollen. Der Verstand ist ein komplexes Gebilde. Glauben Sie mir, das ich darauf nicht sehr erpicht bin“ Snapes Gesicht liess keinen Zweifel, wie widerwärtig ihm der Gedanke daran tatsächlich war. Harry fühlte Unbehagen Snape wieder in seine Gedanken lassen zu müssen. Es war eine unangenehme Erfahrung tiefste Empfindungen und Gedanken offenlegen zu müssen. Umso mehr gegenüber Snape. „Sie anschliessend von seiner Seele zu befreien, wird gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich.“ „Ich bin bereit“ sagte Harry und schluckte. Snape nickte. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „Ich werde durch ihre Gedanken in die des.. Dunklen Lords… eindringen. Er ist an die Anwesenheit ihrer Gedanken gewöhnt. Aber er darf nicht spüren, das ich ihn durch sie ausspioniere. Greifen sie meine Hände und sehen sie mir in die Augen“ ordnete Snape an. Snapes Griff war fest, seine Hände kühl. Nur ungern sah Harry in seine Augen, erwartete dort den üblichen Hass und Kälte zu sehen. Doch davon war nichts zu spüren. Snapes Augen waren wie schwarze Tunnel…leer. Harry fühlte sich, als erfasse ihn ein Sog, der ihn hineinzog in diesen düsteren Tunnel. Ihre Umgebung verschwand in einem turbulenten Wirbel von Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Viele davon waren nicht seine. Er meinte seine Eltern zu erkennen, sein Vater, definitiv seine Mutter als junges Mädchen mit den leuchtendroten Haaren. Er sah einen schlacksigen Teenager- Snape- der eine saftige Ohrfeige kassierte von einem düster blickenden Mann. Sah Scharen von Totessern mit verzierten Masken. Er sah eine schmerzverkrümmte Gestalt am Boden in dunklen Roben. Sah furchtbar zugerichtete Tote und ein zerstörtes Haus. Er sah Snape… weinte er?? Es war zuviel…zuviel…

Als er wieder zu sich kam war er völlig erschöpft. Immer noch schien sich alles um ihn zu drehen. Er hatte ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinem Kopf als ob da etwas rauswolle. Es war ihm nicht klar, wie Snape aus diesem Wirbel an Gedanken und Emotionen irgendetwas erfahren konnte. Snape setzte sich ihm gegenüber gerade hin und schob ihm einen Becher hin. „Austrinken“ befahl er barsch. Auch an ihm war die Prozedur nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen. Sein Hemd war nass, er wischte sich den Schweiss aus der Stirn. Er schenkte ihm ein anerkennendes Nicken. „Gehen sie jetzt, bevor man sie vermisst. Ich werde ihnen eine Botschaft schicken, wenn es…soweit ist. Wenn wir sie von Voldemorts Seele befreien“.

Einen Abend kam Snape zurück- einen Stapel Schulbücher im Arm. Draco musterte ihn erstaunt. „Du wirst im ganzen Land gesucht- und hast nichts anderes zu tun als Schulbücher zu besorgen??“ Snape knurrte etwas unfreundliches und liess die Bücher auf den nächsten Tisch fallen. „Hier. Du jammerst doch das dir so langweilig ist. Du wirst jetzt deinen Unterricht fortsetzen. Beschäftige dich mit etwas nützlichem. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, setzt du deine Ausbildung in Hogwarts fort.“ Draco unterdrückte eine pampige Antwort die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er hatte es ja verstanden. Nur fiel es ihm schwer zuzugeben das er auf dem Holzweg gewesen war. Nichts mit Macht und Ruhm und Dunklen Künsten. Der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn als kleines Licht ohne Wimpernzucken getötet. Er konnte froh sein, das Snape ihm das alles erspart hatte. Er war ein Feigling- nie hätte er es geschaffte in diesen Kreisen lange zu überleben. Anders als Snape… Seufzend griff er sich ein Buch und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Snape hatte in Hogwarts einen weiteren Horcrux gesucht und gefunden. Es war ein kleines Kunststück gewesen, an den Auroren vorbeizukommen, die Hogwarts derzeit bewachten. Aber es war gelungen. Manches verlernte man eben nie. Auch auf den Gängen waren einige Auroren unterwegs gewesen. Es schmerzte ihn schon etwas das er Hogwarts nur noch dieses Mal bei Nacht und Nebel besuchen konnte… Er war immer bereit gewesen, alles zu geben um die Schule, ihre Schüler und natürlich Lilys Sohn zu beschützen. Doch nun war er nur noch ein gesuchter Verbrecher. Immer wieder huschte er in dunkle Ecken, hörte er Schritte kommen. Er kannte jeden Gang und jede Ecke. Und manchen Trick, ungesehen zu bleiben. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, den Horcrux zu erkennen. Er konnte es fühlen, die dunkle Magie und die des Dunklen Lords. Er kannte ihn so gut… Schnell wandte er sich dann dem Eingang zu- und stockte. Es war töricht, nein, lächerlich. Und höchst riskant. Aber er traute es sich zu. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in die andere Richtung. Der Raum war dunkel, bis auf eine fast verloschene Kerze in einer Ecke. Lautlos wie ein Schatten schloss Snape die Tür und trat bis an das Bett heran. Wortlos legte er einen Zauber über die schlafende. Lange betrachtete er Minerva stumm aber intensiv bis sie die Augen öffnete. Doch wurde sie dabei nicht wach. Severus blickte bedauernd auf sie herab. Es schmerzte ihn, das er sich ihr nicht erklären konnte. Sie war einer der wenigen Menschen gewesen, die ihn akzeptiert hatten mit all seinen Launen und abweisenden Art. Manchmal schien sie ihn zu verstehen, ohne Rechenschaft zu fordern über seine Gründe. Ein Wink seiner Hand und sie schlief weiter.

Immer und immer wieder hatte er seinen Kopf hingehalten, sein Leben riskiert. Hatte den Bösen gespielt in Dumbledores Auftrag, für seinen Plan, hatte sich als verdächtig, ungerecht und suspekt präsentiert um vom wahren Geschehen abzulenken. Er hatte für die gute Sache gelogen und seine Seele verschachert. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein? Sollten sie ihren Verbrecher haben. Aber das Ende. Das lag jetzt in seiner eigenen Hand. Endlich.

Ruckartig erwachte Minerva Mc.Gonagall. Severus!! Sie hatte ihn gesehen. Es war KEIN Traum gewesen. Sie wusste es ganz genau. Sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen sollte oder entrüstet über seine Dreistigkeit, hier aufzutauchen. Jetzt, wo ihm das Zaubereiministerium auf den Versen war. Hogwarts und Umgebung wurde von Auroren überwacht. Dem Vernehmen nach war auch ..Voldemort auf der Suche nach Snape. Offensichtlich war er sogar in Gringotts eingedrungen, unentdeckt. Es war das Meisterstück- das Meisterstück eines fantastischen Spions. Doch was er vorhatte, warum er die Pläne die man mit ihm gemacht hatte so plötzlich untergrub- es war und blieb ein Rätsel. Angezogen trat sie in den Gang „alles in Ordnung, Professor Mc. Gonagall?“ fragte der junge Auror höflich. „Ja, danke“ antwortete sie. Severus war doch längst nicht mehr hier. Und sie war sich gar nicht sicher, ob sie wollte, das man ihn fand. 

Severus trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor, plötzlich nahm er im Dunkeln etwas wahr. Blitzschnell hatte er sich herum gedreht und wandte sich, den Zauberstab bereit in der Hand, der Bedrohung zu. „Nicht schlecht, deine Reflexe“ sprach eine Männerstimme und trat ins Halbdunkel. „Hast Übung, verfolgt zu werden was?“ Ein Auror, klar an dem typischen Mantel zu erkennen. Snape verfluchte sich. Müdigkeit hatte ihn nachlässig werden lassen. „Na sowas, wen haben wir denn da? Severus Snape höchstselbst“ ein anerkennender Pfiff entrang sich dem Mann. „Welch wertvoller Fang! Mach mal keinen Fehler. Das Ministerium hat uns freie Zügel gegeben, jedes Mittel gegen dich einzusetzen- also rühr dich besser nicht. Das halbe Ministerium sucht allein nur nach dir!“ Severus atmete schwer, den Zauberstab auf den Auror gerichtet, wie dieser seinen auf ihn. „Wenn du freiwillig mitkommst, bekommst du einen Prozess. Fairer als du es eigentlich verdient hast.“ Der Auror starrte ihn aufdringlich und abschätzig an. „Deine Akte ist beachtlich. Voldemorts Ratgeber. Folter, Entführung, sicher auch Mord. Sowas stellt Dumbledore als Professor…“ weiter kam er nicht. Mit einer flinken Bewegung eröffnete Snape das Duell. Doch waren beide zunächst gleich geschickt. Jeder blockte die stummen Flüche des anderen gleichschnell. Dann war der Auror eine Sekunde schneller, Snape wehrte noch ab, doch fügte ihm der schlecht gezielte Fluch einen tiefen Schnitt an seinem Handgelenk zu. Er liess den Zauberstab aber nicht los und gab einen Betäubungszauber als Abwehr zurück, der voll traf. Wie ein Baum fiel der Mann. Hastig griff Snape nach seinem Handgelenk das heftig blutete. 

Als Draco ihn etwas später in ihrem Versteck zu Gesicht bekam, wurde er kreidebleich. Snapes Hände waren blutverschmiert, ebenso das weisse Hemd seiner Muggelverkleidung. „Hol mir was an Stoff da in der Truhe ist, und hilf mir“. Dracos Hände zitterten doch schaffte er es, einen improvisierten Verband anzulegen. „Kannst du keinen Heilzauber wirken?“ fragte Draco nervös, als er sah wie schnell der Stoff durchgeblutet war. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Man kann keine Heilzauber an sich selbst anwenden. Das solltest du doch wissen“. Draco senkte den Kopf, unangenehm berührt. Hätte er sich doch zum Grundkurs des Heilens gemeldet! Doch er hatte das unnötig gefunden…damals. Snape erzählte in knappen Worten was passiert war. „Hast du…hast du ihn..?“ Snape schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ich habe seine Erinnerungen modifiziert. Wenn er erwacht, wird er glauben er sei eingeschlafen. Ein toter Auror hätte den anderen verraten das wir uns hier aufhalten.“ Draco schauderte. Der kalte Ausdruck in Snapes Augen liess ihn nicht daran zweifeln, das er auch diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Severus griff hastig nach einer Schüssel, bevor er sich schwallartig übergab. Blut war darin. Die zerstörerische Kraft des Eides begann zu wirken. Es wurde Zeit für ihn. Der Eid zerstörte seinen Körper von innen. Und selbst er hatte dagegen keinerlei Mittel. Weil es keines gab.  
Je schwächer Severus wurde desto intensiver wurden seine Träume. Er träumte er hätte Frau und Kinder. Die Frau sah aus wie Lily. Fast. Doch sah sie ihn immer so liebevoll an, das er es selbst im Traum kaum glauben konnte das der Blick für ihn bestimmt war. „Pass auf dich auf mein Liebster“ sagte sie, bevor er mit furchtbaren Magenkrämpfen auf seiner harten Pritsche aufwachte.

Wochen vergingen. Draco hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben das er hier rauskam bevor Snape es erlaubte. Oft war Snape weg, liess ihn hier alleine. Er weihte ihn nicht ein, wohin er ging, was er tat. Dracos Beschimpfungen und Wutanfällen begegnete Snape zunächst mit Spott, später nur noch mit Schweigen bis Draco es aufgab. Auch ihm fiel auf das Snape immer dünner, immer blasser wurde. Manchmal assen sie zusammen, die kargen Mahlzeiten die Snape mitbrachte. Gemeinsam sassen sie am Labortisch und löffelten dünne Suppe. Als Snape plötzlich aufsprang und nach einer Schüssel griff. Schwallartig erbrach er sich. Er würgte und würgte, bis nichts mehr kam. Draco war erschrocken aufgesprungen und hielt Snape als dieser zu schwanken begann. „Prof….Snape…Onkel..!?“ Vor Schreck rutschte ihm die Bezeichnung aus Kindertagen heraus. Es war offensichtlich das Snape auch Blut erbrach. Endlich war es vorbei, Snape liess sich erschöpft wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Er atmete schwer, sein Gesicht war grau. Er wirkte krank und erschreckend jung. Draco hatte die Angst gepackt. Was würde mit ihm geschehen, wäre selbst Snape nicht mehr…? „Sagen sie…sag mir was los ist!?“ forderte er mit kleiner ängstlicher Stimme. „Bitte…“ Jede Arroganz floh ihn. Snape atmete tief durch. Dann blickte er auf. Seine schwarzen Augen waren nicht leer, oder kalt. Nur müde…unendlich müde. Dieser ungewohnte Ausdruck ängstigte Draco noch mehr. „Es ist der Eid. Keiner von uns beiden wird nun Dumbledore töten. Ich habe geschworen…“ Snape brach ab und starrte ins Leere. Er musste es schaffen. Er hatte es fast geschafft. Noch durfte er nicht sterben. „Aber…aber…“ Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Wenn Professor Dumbledore sowieso stirbt… warum weigern sie sich ihn vorher zu töten?? Ich…ich…“ Er war zu feige. Insgeheim hatte er Dumbledore immer bewundert. Doch konnte er es nicht zugeben. Lieber starb Snape als das er Dumbledore den Gnadentod gewährte? „Nein.“ Snapes Stimme war klar. „Ich habe für ihn gelogen, spioniert, manipuliert und gefoltert, musste Menschen beim Sterben zusehen die ich lieber gerettet hätte. Was genug ist ist genug. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Bin ich erfolgreich, wirst du, werden alle ein normales Leben leben können. Ohne den Dunklen Lord. Du hast Dein Leben noch vor dir, Draco.“ „Und Sie?“ . Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Die Geste hatte etwas endgültiges. Draco sah ihn erstarrt an, dann verschwand er in seiner Kammer, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend. In der Einsamkeit seiner kleinen Kammer weinte er wie ein kleines Kind, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte.

Das Labor war nur dürftig von einigen Kerzen erhellt. Severus müde Augen hefteten sich auf die kleine Flamme der Kerze vor ihm. Wie hypnotisiert zog sie seinen Blick an. Er begann damit zu spielen, löschte sie und entflammte sie magisch wieder. Figuren erschienen in der Flamme, mal wirkte sie wie ein Drache, dann wie ein Phönix mit flammendroten Federn. Snape lächelte schwach. Die Flamme erfasste seine Hand, schnell zog er sie zurück. Reinigendes Feuer… Einer dieser verdammten Hustenanfälle packte und schüttelte ihn gnadenlos. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über den Mund und starrte auf das Blut an seiner Hand. Der Tod war ihm wie ein guter Bekannter. Immer wieder hatte er das Gefühl als schaue er ihm über die Schulter. Nach Lilys Tod hatte er ihm die Hand entgegengestreckt, ihn eingeladen, ihn zu befreien von all dem Leid. Doch er war hier noch nicht fertig gewesen. „Warte“ murmelte Severus wie zu sich selbst „noch ein wenig. Lass es mich beenden. Bitte.“ Severus atmete auf, plötzlich schien ihm das Luft holen wieder leichter zu fallen.

Immer häufiger kamen nun seine Anfälle, er wurde dünner weil er kaum Essen bei sich behielt. Magenkrämpfe hielten ihn vom Schlafen ab. Doch dann und wann schlief er, aus reiner Erschöpfung und von Träumen verfolgt.  
„Severus, bitte bleib doch noch, ich bitte dich“ Lucius Stimme war warm, bittend und frei von jeglicher Arroganz. Er fasste ihn an den Händen, nahm Severus eisige Hände in seine warmen. „Es gibt immer eine andere Lösung“. Lucius war jünger, das lange blonde Haar floss gepflegt über seine Schultern. Für einen Mann sah er eine Spur zu gut aus. Severus wusste selbst im Traum, das Lucius so JETZT nicht aussah, sass er doch im Gefängnis Azkaban. Und doch spürte er die Wärme, fühlte unangenehm den bittenden Blick grauer Augen auf sich ruhen. „Nein“ antwortete er „irgendwer muss es tun. Ihr werdet ein besseres Leben haben, ohne ihn. Und ohne mich“ Severus klang nüchtern. Lucius sah kurz weg, sein Gesicht nur mühsam beherrscht. Dann blickte er Severus wieder an, seine Augen glänzten seltsam. „Ich nicht. Ich liebe dich“ Lucius Stimme brach fast. Severus sah ihn lange schweigend an. „Ja. Ich weiss. Doch ich kann dir nur so wenig zurückgeben. Wenn überhaupt etwas, ausser Schmerz und Leid“. Langsam und vorsichtig, wie aus Angst ihn zu vertreiben nahm Lucius ihn in den Arm, legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Severus liess es geschehen, überliess sich ihm. Es tat ihm wohl, trotz allem. „Ich wünschte es wäre anders. Dann tu was du tun musst, Sev“. Lange hielt er ihn so. Dann erwachte Severus. – In seiner Zelle schreckte Lucius auf, erbost schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen die rauhe Wand, das die Haut aufplatzte. Der Gefängniswärter, der zufällig soeben vorbeiging schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwann verloren hier alle den Verstand.

Wenn Snape da war, unterstützte er Draco oft beim Lernen. Manchmal bildete sich Draco ein, er sei hier lediglich in den Ferien. Er versuchte das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm zu vergessen, die Drohungen denen seine Familie ausgesetzt war. Seine eigene Arroganz und Ignoranz, die ihn hatte glauben lassen, er sei ein Totesser in Voldemorts Reihen um Ehre und Ruhm zu ernten, eben bürtig seinem Vater oder gar Snape. Ein Nichts war er… er wollte gerne nur noch ein normaler Schüler sein. Beschützt, ohne ernste Sorgen und mit Zeit alles zu lernen. Er hatte noch so viel zu lernen. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf sein Dunkles Mal. Immer wieder wenn er mit Snape zusammen am Tisch sass, griff dieser nach seinem eigenen Mal, welches feuerrot brannte und schmerzte. Voldemort liess keinen Tag aus, Snape auf diese Weise daran zu erinnern das er ein Verräter war, und er auf ihn wartete. Immer häufiger unterbrach Snape ihren Unterricht, weil er sich übergeben musste. Dazu hatten sich nun auch Hustenanfälle gesellt, bei denen er Blut spuckte. Es war, als habe sein Körper ihm den Kampf erklärt. Snape tat seine besorgten Fragen ab, doch war es nicht mehr zu übersehen, wie schlecht es ihm ging. „Onkel“ unterbrach Draco den Unterricht mit der vertrauten Anrede aus Kindertagen. Snape sah auf fragend. „Hast Du keine Angst? Nie?“. Snape sah ihn lange an, als würde er die Antwort sorgfältig erwägen. „Natürlich habe ich Angst, Draco“. „Aber dann…aber..du bist der mutigste Mensch den ich kenne! Das kann nicht sein, Onkel!“. Um Snapes Mund zuckte es als unterdrücke er ein Schmunzeln. „Nur Narren und Irre haben keine Angst. Weil sie nicht begreifen was auf sie wartet. Wer keine Angst hat, kann auch nicht mutig sein.“ 

An einem Tag, als er zurück kam schien ein seltsamer Geruch in der Luft zu liegen. Doch war Severus zu müde, zu erschöpft um sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren. Er liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er mochte kaum daran denken, etwas zu essen für sich und Draco vorzubereiten. In diesem Moment kam dieser aus dem Nebenraum und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin. Wortlos zog er etwas aus seiner Tasche und stellte eine kleine, verkorkte Tränkeflasche vor Snape auf den Tisch. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns lag auf Dracos Gesicht. Snape sah überrascht auf. „Woher hast du das? Und was ist es?“ Draco wies auf das Labor in dem sie nun schon so lange hausten. „Selbst gebraut. Ein Stärkungstrank“ etwas wie Stolz war aus Dracos Stimme herauszuhören. „Du könntest das sicher besser. Wenn du wolltest“. Etwas wie Anklage war herauszuhören. Snape seufzte. Er erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Dann wurde er wieder nüchtern und zog seinen Zauberstab. Routine. Wer sagte das es kein Gift war. „Willst du mich beleidigen?“ fragte Draco, ehrlich gekränkt. „Nein“. Snape steckte den Zauberstab weg und entkorkte die Flasche, roch daran. Dann trank er es in einem Zug aus. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich umgehend etwas besser. „Danke Draco. Leider kann ich dir dafür keine Hauspunkte mehr geben“ versuchte er zu scherzen. „Gibt es wirklich keine Hoffnung, Onkel?“ fragte Draco, einen flehenden Unterton in der Stimme. Etwas das du tun kannst gegen den Fluch. Ich will nicht das du meinetwegen stirbst…“. Snape beugte sich hinüber zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nein. Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe viel Schuld auf mich geladen, für die ich bezahlen muss- bezahlen will. Wenn du etwas für mich tun willst: Lass das alles hinter dir und lebe.“ Dracos Augen glänzten unnatürlich. Er nickte nur stumm.

Harry schlich sich aus dem Schlafraum.. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Doch er hatte sich entschlossen, Snape zu trauen. Würde er ihm schaden wollen, hätte er schon die Jahre zuvor reichlich Gelegenheit gehabt. Harry erstarrte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete ihn Hermione. „Du gehst zu IHM, nicht? Zu Snape?“ Harry nickte bloss. „Warum traust du ihm? Ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem Dumbledore…“ „Hermione, ich muss gehen. Dumbledore hat mich belogen, genauso wie er Snape belogen er hat. Wer bleibt mir noch übrig?“ „Pass auf dich auf!“. Harry lächelte flüchtig und ging durch das menschenleere Schloss. Er apparierte zum vereinbarten Punkt und sah sich um. Eine menschenleere Baumallee… Da löste sich eine schmale Gestalt aus den Schatten. Er hätte ihn beinahe nicht erkannt: Snape. Gekleidet wie ein Muggle in Hose und Hemd, beides schlackerte an seiner dürren Gestalt. Der Pferdeschwanz mit dem er die Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt verfremdete ihn noch mehr. Sein Gesicht war abgehärmt, sein Augen tief umschattet und er war sehr blass. Nur die Augen funkelten in einem düsteren Licht. „Potter“ er war auf ihn zu gekommen und nickte ihm zu. „Professor“ Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, amüsiert? „Geht es ihnen gut?“ fragte Harry verunsichert. Snape sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. „Gut genug. Gehen wir?“ 

„Draco, geh in den Nebenraum und bleib dort. Was ich vorhabe ist Gefährlich. Ich will nicht, das du zu Schaden kommst“. Draco riss die Augen auf, er schluckte runter was er hatte sagen wollen. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu. Snape umrundete den Raum, spach Zauber in einer Harry nicht bekannten Sprache. Vermutlich Schutzzauber, dachte Harry. Die Mitte des Raumes war leer, abgesehen von einer Insel aus Kerzen. „Setz dich“ wies Snape ihn an, dorthin wo die Kerzen eine Insel aus Licht bildeten. Snape setzte sich gegenüber hin. „Ich will dich von dem letzten Stück Seele des dunklen Lords befreien. Das Stück was ihn hindert, sterblich zu sein.“ „Wie?“. Snapes Augen funkelten, spöttisch und herausfordernd. Er streckte die Hand aus, darin eine Phiole. „Der Trank des lebenden Todes“. Harry riss die Augen auf. „Ich soll doch sterben?“. „Ja. Für einen Moment. Lang genug das die Seele sich dem einzigen lebenden Wesen im Raum zuwendet.“ „Ihnen?“. „Ja. Mir. Dann hole ich Sie zurück.“ Snapes Augen glühten, fast wie im Fieber. Harry schluckte. Zu lange hatte er Misstrauen und Hass für Snape empfunden.. „Warum Sie? Sie planen ihren Tod mit ein, oder?“. Snape sah kurz weg, als sei ihm diese Erkenntnis unangenehm. Dann sah er Harry in die Augen, jeder Spott verflogen. „Ich habe für meine Schuld zu bezahlen. Und ich bin ohnehin ein toter Mann. Jeder dort draussen sucht nach mir. Und ich habe den unbrechbaren Eid gebrochen. Ich sterbe. Bald.“ Harry schwieg, Snapes Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Wortlos streckte er ihm die Phiole hin. Harry gab sich einen Ruck. Dann nahm er die Phiole und trank. Dann brach er zusammen, zuckte ein paarmal und war still. Ein seltsames Geräusch ging durch den Raum. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch blasser, seine Augen weit vor Angst. Dann bildete sich eine Art düstere Wolke über Harry, verliess seinen Körper. Arme breiteten sich in alle Richtungen aus und fanden Snape. Dann verschwand die Wolke in ihm. Er wankte, verdrehte die Augen kurz, doch er fasste sich schnell. Er griff nach einer anderen Phiole und flösste sie Harry ein. Harry kam hustend und spuckend wieder zu sich. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Neben ihm kniete Snape, seinen Kopf in den Händen haltend wie jemand der starke Kopfschmerzen hatte, sein Gesichtsausdruck gequält, die Augen geschlossen. „Professor?“ fragte Harry unsicher. „Zuviel…ich..muss..ihn ausschliessen..ich muss!“ stammelte er. Er wankte unter dem schieren Druck der Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Draco stürmte durch die Tür, offensichtlich waren Snapes Zauber aufgehoben. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht??“ raunzte er Harry an. „Nichts..“ „Er hat..“ Draco packte Harry am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. „Er bringt sich um. Für DICH! Den Auserwählten! Den Jungen, der lebte. Warum musst DU immer alle ins Verderben ziehen??“ „Lass ihn Draco“ sagte Snape leise. Ein Hustenanfall verhinderte, was auch immer er noch hatte sagen wollen. Er wischte sich das Blut vom Mund, welches er ausgehustet hatte. Draco stürzte zu ihm, ihn zu stützen. Dabei warf er Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Snape schlug endlich die Augen auf. Er wirkte völlig erschöpft. „Harry trägt keine Schuld an dem was er ist. Es war schon immer allein MEINE Schuld. Es wird Zeit, das ich dafür bezahle.“ Mühsam richtete er sich, auf Draco gestützt auf. Trotz seiner Schwäche wirkte er wie jemand, der soeben einen Sieg errungen hatte. Er sah Harry an. „Geh, Harry. Du bist frei von…IHM. Geh“ Hatte Snape ihn je anders als mit „Potter“ angesprochen? Noch immer fühlte er sich wie betäubt. 

„Du kannst mich haben“ mehr stand nicht auf dem Stück Papier. Auf Voldemorts Gesicht machte sich ein triumphierendes, teuflisches Grinsen breit. Niemand widerstand ihm. „Kommt. Lasst uns Severus einen letzten, einem Verräter gebührenden Empfang bereiten.“

Mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch entriegelte er das Schloss der Truhe, die in der Ecke stand. Das Innere war mit schwarzen Stoff gefüllt, nur unterbrochen durch silbernes Glitzern. Er nahm heraus was darin war. Der schwere, schwarze Mantel mit der üppigen Kapuze. Dann die schwarze Jacke, aufwendig über und über mit silbernen Ornamenten bestickt. Die Kleidung eines Totessers des inneren Kreises. Bedächtig und mühsam zog er die Sachen ein letztes Mal an. Er war froh, das der üppige Stoff seinen Körper, den Zustand in dem er sich befand, verbarg. Er war nicht mehr nur dünn, sondern ausgezehrt. Es galt, seine letzte Energie zusammenzuraffen. Ein Zauberspruch noch, nur einer. Zuletzt holte er die verzierte, silberne Maske aus der Truhe. Ein Geschenk von Lucius. Fast fühlte sie sich lebendig an. Die in ihr inne wohnende Magie machte sie nur für ihren wahren Träger nutzbar. Jeden anderen, der versuchte sie zu tragen, würde diese Magie töten. 

In diesem Moment trat Draco durch die Tür des Nebenraums ein. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Snape so sah, im vollen Ornat eines Totessers. Er wurde kreideweiss und schluckte. „Geh nicht!“ Snape zog ihn in seine Arme. Dann schob er ihn entschlossen von sich. „Du weisst, was Du mir versprochen hast, Draco Lucius MALFOY? Ich nehme dich beim Wort.“ Draco nickte. Er stand noch auf dem gleichen Fleck als die Tür sich längst geschlossen hatte. Snapes stolze Gestalt war ihm in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Wenn dieser es schaffte, offenen Auges seinem Tod entgegenzugehen. Dann würde er es wohl schaffen, seinem Leben eine neue Richtung zu geben.

Sie hatten ihn erwartet. Voldemort war umgeben von einem Kreis seiner Totesser. Keiner von ihnen wollte diesen Moment verpassen, versprach er doch die beste Unterhaltung von allen. Die Bestrafung von Severus Snape als Verräter. Gefürchtet und beneidet wegen seiner Stellung als Berater ihres Lords. Begierig rührten sie sich, doch mit einem Wink ihres Lords machten sie den Weg frei, liessen Snape durch. Selbst der hier allgegenwärtige Wind liess in diesem Moment nach und hinterliess eine angespannte Stille. Snape trat langsam näher, doch verzichtete er diesmal auf die geforderte Geste der Ehrerbietung. Einige Meter vor seinem ehemaligen Herrn blieb er aufrecht stehen, ohne niederzuknien.

„Severus, mein Freund“ falsche kühle Freundlichkeit. „Ich wusste doch, du bist ein intelligenter Mann, der sich freiwillig meinem Urteil stellt“ säuselte er. „Wir werden deine Leiden darum etwas verkürzen. Auch wenn du dir eigentlich exquisite Folterqualen verdient hast“. Die Lüge ging ihm leicht über die Lippen. Er hatte mitnichten vor, ihm irgendetwas zu ersparen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Voldemort trat näher heran und musterte ihn. Snape rührte sich nicht, aus Angst zu schwanken. Er zwang sich, nicht auf Nagini zu sehen, die um Voldemorts Schulter drapiert war. „Du siehst schlecht aus, mein Freund.“ Ohne Vorwarnung holte er aus und boxte ihn brutal in die Magengrube, das Snape zusammenklappte und in die Knie fiel. Die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren waren wie Feuer… Er hustete und spuckte dabei Blut aus. Um ihn herum erklang verhaltenes Gelächter. Die anderen Totesser genossen es, Snape endlich auf Knien zu sehen. Sollte er bezahlen und den Zorn ihres Lords ertragen. Besser er als sie… „Respekt, an Respekt vor mir, hat es dir immer schon gemangelt mein Lieber. Dies ist meine letzte Lektion an dich. Bevor du stirbst, will ich hören, das du den Verrat an deinem rechtmässigen Herrn bereust!“

Snape sah zu ihm auf. Er machte eine flinke doch komplexe Bewegung, Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch war es schon zu spät „…nein, Meine Lektion“ murmelte Snape kaum hörbar im Brüllen und Fauchen der haushohen Flammen die sie nun beide umgaben. Fiendfyre- nichts entkam diesen Flammen, denen auch kein Horcrux widerstand.. Snapes Haare waren wie eine Fackel, Voldemort, Nagini und die Totesser wurden zur Feuersäule die die Umgebung und Snape erfasste. Er spürte wie dieses fremde Etwas, dieser Teil Voldemorts in ihm sich vergeblich wehrte. Es würde mit ihm sterben. Alles brennbare in der Umgebung brannte, verglühte, bis das aussergewöhnliche Feuer mangels Nahrung erstarb. 

Eine gesamte Hügelkuppe war durch das Feuer geschwärzt und von jeglicher Vegetation befreit. Und in den folgenden Jahren sollte sich zeigen, das hier auch nach längerer Zeit nichts mehr wachsen Wollte.   
Ein Mann in zerlumpter Sträflingskleidung und magischer Fussfessel wurde von einem sehr jungen Mann unterstützt, den Hügel zu erklimmen. Die lange Zeit ohne Bewegung, Licht und Luft hatte Lucius Malfoy geschwächt und vorzeitig altern lassen. Nur gegen eine sehr hohe Kaution und Garantien seiner Familie hatte man ihm diesen Ausgang aus Azkaban gewährt. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Narcissa neben ihm und drückte ihm einen gediegenen Strauss schwarzer Rosen in die Hand. Sie küsste ihren Mann rasch, um dann Draco zurückzuhalten. „Lass ihn allein gehen“ sagte sie leise. Draco trug seine Schulkleidung. Von seinem dunklen Mal war kaum eine Spur übrig geblieben und er war nicht traurig darum. 

Langsam wie ein uralter Mann stieg Lucius die Hügelkuppe hinauf, auf der man einen einfachen schwarzen Stein platziert hatte. Er liess sich davor auf die Knie fallen. Sorgfältig platzierte er die Rosen vor dem Stein, richtete sie dort aus wie ein Kunstwerk. Dann barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte wie ein kleines Kind um seinen Geliebten und Freund.


End file.
